bleachfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario discusión:MidMoon Orchestra/Archivo7
Versiones Anteriores thumb 1 2 3 4 5 6 ---- Banner NO TOCAR--- Archivo:Bleach_Wiki_Cabecera02.png Derechos de usuario Hola Konan, te queria preguntar si ya les has quitado los permisos de admin a los inactivos. y por cierto te queria pedir si le dabas permisos de rollback al usuario Camilo113, el combatio mano a mano, con el usuario David07, deshaciendo sus vandalizaciones, y creo que volverlo rollback seria un gran premio al menjor combatidor de vandalos por favor consideralo-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:06 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Quedo muy lindo el portal de la comunidad, pero danieru es Sotaicho no puede ser guardian, o es uno o es otro-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:17 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Bueno ahora traslado mi discusion, por cierto yo estaba a punto de ponerle las desiciones finales en el foro de la encuesta (no te molestes en ponerlo, ahora despues de hacer lo de mi discusion lo pongo), -- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 21:28 21 oct 2010 (UTC) ---- PROBANDO FIRMA 2.0 --200px|link=user:Kenpachi025 21:31 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Proyecto Capítulos Hola Konan! Que bueno verte de vuelta! Como anda esa maldita compu? Bueno queria decirte que si quieres unirte al Proyecto,debes crear los articulos que se te pidan y no el que quieras,este Proyecto te saca un poco de berta,pero esta manera es mas ordenada...Habia pensado que el que mas puntos consiga luego de que termine el mes,si podra elegir un articulo en especial.Respondeme diciendome si quieres seguir el orden o no. Espero verte en Naurto tambien,quiero ver la historia de mi clan y a caza :P Nos vemos Konan!!!!! Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri Felicidades Lady :D Felicidades Por Sus 4000 Ediciones :D Ojala Aga Muchos Mas :D Archivo:1.jpeg Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Si Konan cambialo :D me podrias hacer le favor de crearme una pagina para firmar si no es mucha molestia D: y gracias por las felicitaciones del ascenso :D yo tambien sueño con pasar algun dia a Lord Ulquiorra pero lo veo muy dificil :P Usuario:Danieru MédinaUsuario:Danieru MédinaIchibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Otro favor seria :D que si podrias archivar mi discucion ?? Ichibantai Taicho To Ōroshi Hisagi Sōtaichō Sama. Felicidadess Felicidades por las 4000!!!! Ya has pasado a Lord Ulquiorra! Y si,el Chrome es muy bueno,yo lo tengo hace ya un tiempo... Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri Lamento decirte Taichi, pero le falta mucho a Lady Konan para sobrepasar a Lord Ulquiorra ya que este tiene 5.548 ediciones, pero, felicidades por llegar a las 4.000 ediciones, le deseo lo mejor. Archivo:sexto.jpg Rokubantai Taicho Izen Kurosuke 15:38 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola Konan Taicho te queria decir si ¿puedo entrar a la academia shinigami? y que estoy redactando el episodio 29 de bleach. Que estes bien Gracias por tu atencion Archivo:Insignia.jpg Yukiko Aspirante a miembro de la 13ª division Regreso ¡Lina Senpai! Te agradezco que me hayas tenido paciencia estos ultimos meses; ahora estoy dispuesto a regresar a la Wiki y seguir tus ordenes sin màs tal y como debe de ser( Puesto que las ordenes reales son incontroversibles). A tu total disposiciòn: 200px|link=user:Daruno.De.Jador 200px|link=Usuario Discusión: Daruno.De.Jador 17:29 27 oct 2010 (UTC) *Konan Queen: Agradezco su inervencion en el asignamiento de mi puesto; Mientras tanto me pongo a trabajar con los demàs usuarios....Eto....Pero... ¿en que? DTB!! A Su Total Disposiciòn200px|link=user:Daruno.De.Jador 200px|link=Usuario Discusión: Daruno.De.Jador 20:35 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Permiso Mi Señora: Le pido permiso para participar en la historia que se encuentra desarrollando Marcos. A Su Total Disposiciòn:200px|link=Usuario Discusión: Daruno.De.Jador 22:29 29 oct 2010 (UTC) Lady! Me reporta antes usted disiendole que como hay un G13 tambien deberia de haber un HM si dije Hueco Mundo Es una idea para atraer mas gente ya se que no le gustan tantas organisaciones pero seria bueno para la wiki ademas tengo ideas que despues las mencionare ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιιArchivo:1.jpeg Por sierto deme su opinion Sobre el hueco mundo! ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι Gracias por la aceptacion de mi idea en verdad la apresio mucho y tuve mucho tiempo pensandola :D graicas en verdad se lo agradesco ^^ ŌӆфϩҥιҤιϩѧϑιι La Imagen pedida thumb Varios Que bueno hablar contigo de nuevo!!!!! Respuestas: #Vi la caza,ponle que fuimos a el templo de los Draigon,al cual fui anteriormente,y sacas la informacion de unos nuevos pergaminos. #Los comentarios los vi y me gusta el estilo que has puesto ahora,el que esta en este momento.Viendo los mismos vi lo del logo y probe,pero que dice que no se puede por las dimensiones o algo asi... ;) Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 01:35 11 nov 2010 (UTC) *No pude evitar notar que tiene problemas con el logo asi que quise ayudar a solucionar el problema asi que he hecho un logo que pueda funcionar eficientemente, espero que sea de utilidad Archivo:Bleach_Wiki_Logo.png33px|link=User:Vasto_LordTeniente:' ''Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 02:35 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola, he visto que han cambiado todo el tema de la wiki, pero no seria mejor un tema claro, asi ponemos la imagen de fondo la calavera que esta entre las opciones (como saben, ponen repetir fondo y listo) no digo que este este mal pero seria bueno tener un fondo personalizado que quede bonito-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 11:39 11 nov 2010 (UTC) por cierto, ESTAS DE VUELTA, QUE BUENO!!!!, OJALA TE QUEDES POR MAS TIEMPO ESTA VEZ-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 11:41 11 nov 2010 (UTC) por favor Konan, se veia mejor con el fondo gris (Camilo piensa lo mismo) por favor cambialo-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 19:29 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 19:47 11 nov 2010 (UTC) Caza Jeje,hasla entera vos ;) Archivo:0.png '''Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri' 12:39 12 nov 2010 (UTC) hola hola kempachi me preguntaba si podemos ser aliados sabes tengo una wiki sobre el manga y espero promoverla ya que solo hay 3 usuarios activos ademas de mi para que salgan en donde dicen shinigami aliados que me dices espero tu respuesta . 15:57 14 nov 2010 (UTC) *mi wiki se llama amnga no wiki esta es la direccion Manga no wiki *y de paso si quieres y sabes sobre algun manga dimelo ok saludos Hola Lady Konan, soy Ijner Iaraba y hos quiero saludar y decir felicitasiones por el Puesto de Reina ( ya se que es muy tarde pero como soy algo timida y como haveis sido ausente-en el pasado-, cuando yo estava activa, te lo digo ahora y te respecto mucho). Muchas gracias por la atencion. Ijner iaraba (discusión) 19:44 16 nov 2010 (UTC) bn esta es la imagen Archivo:WM.png Asi lo voy a acher, e visto que no hai muchas chicas...es verdad, pero seguro que van a ser muchas mas en el futuro ;) Ijner iaraba (discusión) 13:36 18 nov 2010 (UTC) BleachWiki Slogan Hola, acabó de hacer el slogan con una de las imagenes que le mostre, eleji la que Danieru le gustó, yo digo que quedóbien pero...usted opina, aqui va: thumb Capturas Como se llama el programa que usas para las capturas??? Archivo:0.png Gādiantaicho Taichi Inuzuri 23:03 22 nov 2010 (UTC) *Konan,cambia el Articulo Destacado,el ganador es Kenpachi,ya que no se de donde sacas las imagenes! *Konan,ya que te veo,mira nuestra caza,avanzo vastante,si quieres has tu pelea contra el Ninja de las Garras.Si queires llegar mas rapido el link es: http://es.naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario_Blog:Kenpachi025/La_Caza_Del_Nanabi#WikiaArticleComments Reserva de capitan. Konbanwa (aca es de noche)....¿taicho?. No se cómo dirigirme a.....¿usted? XDXDXD Bueno, al grano: quiero saber si se pueden guardar los puestos de capitan por un tiempo, hasta que cumpla los requisitos. O sea, para ser mas directo, ¿es posible que aunque mas gente sigue ascendiendo a capitan no me ocupen el puesto en mi escuadron favorito? No se si formulé bien la pregunta, pero me parece que me doy a entender. El asunto es que, para cuando llegue a ser capitan quisiera ser el del escuadron 2, y como ultimamente mucha gente está ascendiendo (o eso me parece), no quiero que lo ocupen. Obviamente, si alguien pide ESE puesto, no tengo derecho a sacarselo, pero si no especifica algun escuadron, ¿puedo pedir que no lo pongan en el escuadron 2? Posiblemente estoy preguntando una tonteria, haci q pido perdo si esto es haci. Solo una cosa mas: Danieru Médina, con quien se supone deveria hablar para entrar a la academia Shinigami, parece estar inactivo o algo haci. Todavia no estoy seguro, dado desde que empezé a fijarme en el (cuando le pedi de entrar a la academia) pasaron 6 dias y todavia no me respondio, ni a mi ni a otros 2 que le pidieron lo mismo. Solo es un aviso. Matta ne, ¿Taicho? (de paso digame si le digo haci) Len Ōtakushi (discusión) 04:51 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Wikis Aliados Hola Kenpachi025, soy el burócrata de Digimon Wiki, y me gustaría que nuestros wikis fuesen aliados, por mi parte encantado, espero que aceptéis, espero tu respuesta. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 17:34 23 dic 2010 (UTC) :Olvidalo, ya eramos wikis aliados :P fallo mio xD. Felices fiestas y Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 12:33 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Logo El logo de mi wiki es:Archivo:Inazuma_Eleven_Wiki.png. Ya te pongo yo en wikis aliadas.-- 17:41 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo, kenpachi, tengo una duda, que fue lo que perdio matsumoto rangiku que le quizo regresar ichimaru gin antes de morir a manos de aizen ¿? 186.90.114.30 19:07 7 ene 2011 (UTC) hola kenpachi, he benido para k me ayudes para pponer mi firma no se como poner la firma en mis preferencias se k estas muy ocupada y perdon por molestarte pero quisiera que me ayudaras por favor, lo unico que no se es como dividir las cosas con esa barra 545695446.png 300 px no se como separarlos se k es alfo tonto pero lo intente todo podrias ayudarme hasta mira como esta mi firma[[1280401496.png/200px/link=user:dariel lopez (discusión) 03:25 9 ene 2011 (UTC) Hola quiero unirme a esta wiki Hola buenas quisiera saber si puedo unirme a esta Wiki para poder ayudar en todo lo posible no soy nuevo en las wikis ya que tengo una cuentas en naruto wiki,en naruto fanon wiki, origami wiki y resident evil wiki y se como editar colocar plantillas y todo lo basico pero quisiera saber si ud me pudiera ayudar como es la burocrata, bueno estas son algunas de mis dudas: *'¿Que es eso de Shinigami?' *'¿Como puedo crear una plantilla?' *'¿Puedo ser su alumno?' Bueno hay mas pero como son tantas es mejor que se las diga despues con el paso del tiempo yo me auto-describo como una persona: *Leal *'Capaz de hacer lo imposible por el bienestar del lider *'Inteligente *'Analitico' *'Colaborador' *'Puedo hacer "ORIGAMI" (Es mi cualidad favorita)' Bueno eso es todo y disculpe la molestia y espero resivir su repuesta de igual fora puede preguntarle a Dariel Lopez sobre mi si necesita informacion gracias nuevamente. Jefer Origami (discusión) 05:04 17 ene 2011 (UTC) Podria ser el capitan del 12º escuadron Me encanta mucho esta wikia y ya tengo conociemientos de otras wikias y me gustaria ser uno de los capitanes si no eres tu al que debo informar pon este mensaje al que deberia ser su verdadero destinatario. Luychy (discusión) 19:12 29 ene 2011 (UTC) Konan n_n que bueno que has vuelto como has estado? ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg Bueno en verdad no se xD jajajajaja! me ausente un buen rato debido a mis estudios :/ ҡẏѻϩύҡҿ•Ҥ http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090206180741/bleach/es/images/8/83/1.jpeg De todo Bueno,si que te ha pasado de todo xD Y bueno: *Desapareciste. *La compu de Marcos se rompio y ya lleva como 2 meses o mas sin entrar,a veces entra de un ciber,poro muy de vez en cuando por sus estudios. *Kyo tambien desaparecio por sus estudios. *Me hice cargo de todos los puestos,incluso dirijo la Academia. *Hay un nuevo Tercer Oficial,un nuevo Capitan,dos nuevos Tenientes.Tal vez se me pasaron algunos,visita el Portal de la Comunidad para informarte de todos los nuevos Capitanes. *Kunomura desaparecio,por lo que la destitui de su puesto. *Ijner abandono la Wiki. Despues sigo,debo irme Archivo:0.png 'Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 21:41 1 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, lina no te preocupes, y perdon por la confianza, eso fue el primer dia que entre a este wiki, ademas ya se hacer firmas, pero tengo una duda, solo por curiosidad, para las firmas solo hay que buscar un codigo de una imagen y luego ponerlo en mi apodo, y despues que hago. Saludos"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 00:39 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Disculpe otra ves Hola Lady Konan, tiempo de no molestarla, eh? ya vi que salió la academia shinigami, pero queria saber como se hace eso de conseguir Misiones de capitania, podria decirme como unirme a la academia shinigami? perdon por preguntar ahora por cierto, es que recien llego de un viaje. Saludos y gracias. Denis (discusión) 04:29 2 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Hola Lady Konan, soy Kojiro Mibu, el nuevo capitán de la quinta división, encantado :). No se si te habrán informado, pero hace poco comenzamos una nueva saga, la de los Seele Spiegel, la cual es idea de Shinryu, y ayer me comentó que el enemígo principal de la saga, el Kaiser, invade la sociedad de almas con el objetivo de robarte y absorver tú poder y así aumentar su propio poder. Te mando este mensaje porque no sabía si estabas informada y para saber tú opinión. Una vez más, encantado :D Archivo:5.jpeg Gobantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 20:16 3 feb 2011 (UTC) hola, konan perdon por molestar, pero sobre la firma he hecho lo k me dijiste pero solo me sale la imagen y no mi nombre en forma de la imagen, no se abra algun codigo para eso, es que tu actual firma la hiciste desde una pagina en donde se hacen, si es asi dime en donde, pero k no sean de bleach ni de naruto, gracias Dariel lopez 04:22 6 feb 2011 (UTC) Saludos desde CALI, COLOMBIA!!! Hola vé, que cuentas vé, jajajajaja es broma. Hola mi nombre es Andres Felipe, al igual que tu soy un Colombiano pero de B/quilla, actualmente estoy viviendo en tu tierra (asi es Cali, mira vé), estoy aqui desde el 2008 tengo 15 años, me gusto encontar gente de mi tierra solo conozco a dos personas de Colombia a ti y a SasukeUchihaChidoriStream, que tal si nos hacemos buenos amigos podriamos encontrarnos en el facebook, estudio en el Colegio COMFANDI MIRAFLORES, y conzoco mucho a Cali (bueno, no toda), el Lago Calima, EL Rio Pance, la Ermita. SAYOONARA!! Mira vé, entonces que vé, veni vos, jajajajajaj xD. Chao PARCE!!! PD: disculpame si sueno muy confianzudo, es que ma da mucha felicidad, encontrar gente de colombia en estas wikis. ''Hola de nuevo, lamento no haber firmado antes se me habia olvidado, esta vez si firmare, mira yo estoy en el grupo Bleach Wiki y Wiki Naruto Latino y ya te envie la solicitud, nos vemos ahi; MANO DEMONIACA!!!!!, PUÑO DE LA JUSTICIA!!!!!, SATORU ENDO, SHUJA GOENJI, SHIRO FUBUKI, LOS SUPER ONCE!!!!.'' --Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 20:09 15 feb 2011 (UTC) Ideas Hola lady Konan me llamo roman agustin mientras me estaba por ir a dormir mi hermano me dijo por que no hacer un manga de la bleach wiki q con tenga A todos los capitanes,tenientes y a usted por supuesto yo soy un gran dibujante a pesar de mi edad me e inspirado en el arte japones desde los 8 años mi idea era si me podia encargar yo de los dibujos si le gustaba mi idea,si le gusta mi idea respondame gracias por leer mi mensaje atentamente Hirohito Kamishi (discusión) 02:40 10 feb 2011 (UTC) Ayuda Mucho gusto, a pesar de ingresar casi a diario a la wiki casi nunca me identificaba ya que solo me dedicaba a leer los artículos porque realmente no veia mucho que hacer más que una que otra corrección por falta ortográfica. Nunca fui muy preocupado por la actividad propia de los otros usuarios con decir que recien me entero de que Lord Ulquiorra desaparecio y que hubo un cambio total de administración. Quisiera solicitar ayuda con un proyecto de traducción de los Beat Bleach Collection ya que no se como crear enlaces para unir las páginas con la traducción a la página de los temas; Para iniciar comence con uno de los temas que canta el seiyu de Ulquiorra Our World y no he sabido crearle enlace con la página de los temas musicales, solicitando ayuda me despido Ulquiorra our world (discusión) 01:22 16 feb 2011 (UTC)Ulquiorra our world hola lina,k tal estuve revisando los episodios y el proyecto y vi k el episodio uno tiene algo paresido a una plantilla, y algunos tienen estadisticas, keria pedirle que me dejara cambiarle las estadisticas por esa plantilla que tiene el capitulo[[User:Dariel_lopez|Dariel lopez]] (Puedes preguntarme) Discusión 12:09 16 feb 2011 (UTC) Saludos Lady Konan, primero me quiero presentar, mi nombre es Minato Hinamura (Hyorinmaru634) y en este momento soy el Teniente de la Décima División. Queria presentarme ya que es la primera vez que hablo con usted desde que entré y queria volverme su compañero y amigo si asi lo quiere usted. Pues le queria hacer la petición de que actualizara la plantilla de tenientes ya que en este momento solo hay 2 tenientes incluyendome y los demás están inactivos un buen tiempo. Saludos y hasta luego. PD: Lamento ser tan formal pero como le dije antes, soy una persona respetuosa y quiero empezar bien con los demás. Archivo:-10.jpg ''Juubantai Fukutaichō'' '[[Usuario:Hyorinmaru634|''Minato Hinamura]] 00:33 17 feb 2011 (UTC) aki esta uno de mis dibujosHirohito Kamishi (discusión) 01:15 17 feb 2011 (UTC) thumb|left|ichigo kurosaki echo por mi Capitan = Rollback Creo que ya es hora de convertir a los Capitanes en Rollback. En el blog de Ruisu ya han votado postivamente 6 Capitanes, 1 Teniente, 1 postulado a Capitan, 2 Guardias Reales y vos :P. Asi que creo que es hora de aprobar la idea, ¿te parece? PD: Puedes comprobar lo que dije en el blog, es Usuario Blog:Ruisu yadomaru/Capitan = Rollback. Archivo:0.png Ōke Keibi Taichi Inuzuri (Discusión) 18:49 25 feb 2011 (UTC) *Otra cosa :P No deberiamos aumentar las ediciones necesarias para ser Capitan a 650 o 700 en el caso de que se conviertan en Rollback? Mejor 600 no? *Ya lo cambie a 650 ;) *Konan hay un nuevo Capitan, ¿Puedes nombrarlo Rollback? Es Hyorinmaru634 (Mianto Hinamura). Aliados Hola Kenpachi me presento soy el fundador y burocrata de Beelzebub Wiki wiki sobre el manga anime Beelzebub el motivo de mi visita es para proponerte una alianza con mi wiki es nueva pero ya la estamos armando, me gustaria una alianza ya que eso ayudaria a mi wiki a darse a conocer mas espero tu respuesta saludos.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 21:57 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Gracias por aceptar la alianza estoy muy agradecido el logo de mi wiki es este Archivo: Beelzebub_Logo.png, sobre super once no se mucho de la serie apenas e visto pocos episodios pero vere si encuentro a alguien que pueda ayudarte ya sea en mi wiki, o en One Piece que es donde yo edito mas gracias y saludos.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 21:58 3 mar 2011 (UTC) PD: Esta grande el logo xD Yo te ayudo Hola kenpachi, meintras andaba por wikiavi k le habias dejado un mensaje a danke en su discusion, vi que pusiste lo de el favicon, puedes decirme a mi sibre cualkier cosa relacionado con favicons yo soy el encargado en su wiki de creador de losgos y puedo ayudarte con lo de gimp"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 22:55 5 mar 2011 (UTC) hola kenpachi disculpa x contestar tarde es k tuve algunos inconvenientes, pero claro k kieo ayudarte solo mandame la imagen k kiers de logo y yo lo arreglo"Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai taichō Sajei Susaku" 09:55 8 mar 2011 (UTC) hey kenpachi se me olvido k debes darme poder de admin, para poder subir el logo, despues k lo hga me los puedes kitar, adios suerte"Archivo:3.jpeg Sanbantai taichō Sajei Susaku" 09:57 8 mar 2011 (UTC) Hola :p Hola Lina, mucho gusto,soy Stricknit espero serles de ayuda en el wiki XD, bueno he estado viendo que esta IP, ha estado modificando sin autorización plantillas y firmas de usuario, se le debera bloquear?, me gustaría unirme a esa Academia, quiero ayudar en lo posible al wiki :p,saludos-- 23:02 26 mar 2011 (UTC) Apariencia de la Wiki Hola Lady Konan, quería hablarte sobre la nueva apariencia de la Wiki. No es que no me guste el nuevo color (de hecho, es uno de mís favorítos) pero, al ser un clor, digamos, "chillón" hace que se me canse la vista provocandome dolor de cabeza. De todas formas, es solo en mí caso, no pretendo causar molestias. Archivo:5.jpeg Gōbantai Taicho Kojiro Mibu ''' 20:35 31 mar 2011 (UTC) *Pienso igual que Koj, aunque no me causa dolor de cabeza y todo eso. Pienso que el color anterior estaba mejor.Archivo:0.png [[Bleach Wiki:Guardia real|Ōke Keibi]] '[[Usuario:James cullen|''Taichi Inuzuri]] (''Discusión)'' 20:39 31 mar 2011 (UTC) *Pues tengo el mismo criterio que Kojiro-san e Inuzuri-kun pero te quisiera dar una recomendacion: Yo fui uno de las pocas personas que estaba activo cuando cambiaste el color normal a azul y luego a rojo, noté que el azul por ser un color oscuro no generaba tanto cansancio para los ojos comparandolo con este rojo pues es muy molesto sobre todo cuando las personas estan en la noche pues el brillo molesta mucho. Asi que te propongo dos opciones: 1- Si deseas cambiar el color de nuevo, intenta lo más posible que sea oscuro o que combine con el negro y blanco de la imagen (Tambien puedes usar colores con "marca de agua") y 2- Si quieres dejar el color rojo, intenta que sea más oscuro, casi llegando a un color vino tinto o carmesí oscuro. Para mi me gustaria que volvieras a poner un color como el de mi firma (Solo el nombre) pues es oscuro y no molesta cuando deseas leer la letra (Si deseas mirar como queda mi estilo recomendado, mira en mi perfil el recuadro "Mis Creaciones"). Gracias Archivo:2.jpeg Nibantai Taicho ''Minato Hinamura'' 21:02 31 mar 2011 (UTC) *Hola Lina vine a hablarte de dos cosas la piel del wiki ese color es horrible molesta en los ojos me gustba mas el color semi negro que tenia en la wiki le daba mas elegancia, era fantastico y dime que mientras decides perdonarme puedo editar en articulos o espero a que me digas.--"Archivo:4.jpeg Yonbantai Fukutaichō Sajei Susaku" 22:30 31 mar 2011 (UTC) *''Pienso igual que todos, creo que el color anterior le quedaba infitamente mejor al wiki, ya que combinaba más con el estilo de la serie, y se veia mucho mejor. SAYOONARA!!! Andres Rinnegan (discusión) 19:53 1 abr 2011 (UTC)'' *Pienso, como todos, que el aspecto visual de la wiki anterior queda mucho mejor que el que esta actualmente, ademas de que a mi tambien me molesta la vista, espero que tome en cuenta las opiniones de los demas y la mia, gracias por su atencion. 33px|link=User:Vasto_Lord ''Nanabantai Taicho:'' Kaneshiro Aono (Mi Discusión) 21:58 13 abr 2011 (UTC) Bleach manga de kakaroto2 Bleach manga: Por que ya no se actualizan los articulos en las paginas de los personajes y a ! ICHIGO YA RECUPERO SUS PODERES EN EL MANGA 456 DE BLEACH YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Bleach manga de kakaroto2 Bleach manga: Por que ya no se actualizan los articulos en las paginas de los personajes y a ! ICHIGO YA RECUPERO SUS PODERES EN EL MANGA 456 DE BLEACH YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! No se porque escribieron sobre eso pero es algo fuera de contexto ya que el articulo de Ichigo ya fue actualizado hace como una semana, pero no vine a eso tengo una duda seria mejor que se actualize todo la navegación ya que hasta yo me confundo tambien, en todos lados me ponen como teninete de la 4ta y eso, pero dime Konan ya puedo recuperar mis poderes igual que Ichigo y convertirme en Shinigami.Dariel lopez (discusión) 11:03 21 abr 2011 (UTC) Holaaa!! Kenpachi025 Tienes bastantes ediciones, INCREÍBLE!!! además eres la "Reina" que suerte tienes, bueno quería hablar contigo para ayudarme, de como puedo entrar en la Academia Shinigami, sólo es eso bueno espero que nos llevemos bien, hasta luegooo.SilverSatonix (discusión) 18:02 25 abr 2011 (UTC) HOLA !! BUENO PUES LA VERDAD ESTABA VIENDO LA WIKI Y TODO ESO ( MUY BUENA POR CIERTO!! DIRIA QUE MEJOR QUE LA VERSION AMERICANA!) Y ME PERCATE DE SU "PERFIL" EN EL CUAL DICE QUE ES DE NACIONALIDAD COLOMBIANA Y ME PREGUNTABA COMO HIZO ESO ?? YA QUE YO TRABAJO EN LA WIKI DE TORIKO EN INGLES Y ME INTERESARIA PONER ESO ALLI EN MI PERFIL, SERIA MUCH MOLESTIA SI ME MOSTRARA COMO LO HIZO?? SALUDOS DESDE BOGOTA =) wiki Querida Kenpachi025 Soy administrador de seriesonline y me gustaría pedirte consejo: *Como puedo hacer plantillas facilmente??? (yo todas las que tengo las he copiado de otras wikis) *Como puedo hacer que aparezcan en más usadas frecuentemente? *Como haces para crear subcategorías en las categorías (lista)? Sasukeuzumaki (discusión) 12:31 28 abr 2011 (UTC) PD: Te podrías unir a mi wiki para ayudar?? Tan solo somos tres personas. es.seriesonline.wikia.com Muchas gracias!!!!! Muchas gracias, por decirme como personalizar la firma, lo intentaré cambiarla, me gusta tu firma, mola bastante, bueno adioooooosSilverSatonix 19:47 28 abr 2011 (UTC) Sitenotice Hola! creo que seria mejor que dejaras el Sitenotice en blanco pues los que usan monobook aun verán el mensaje de navidad :P --Zerø (discusión) 04:27 7 may 2011 (UTC) Últimas noticias!!!! Hola ¿qué tal estas? bueno he estado viendo en la wiki, que muchas imágenes han sido borradas, no sé que es lo que ha pasado ¿tú sabes algo? bueno adiós.SilverSatonix (discusión) 20:25 2 jun 2011 (UTC) :Hola, quisiera ayudar en poner los códigos de números que empiezan las visitas, nombreme administrador por momentos y te devuelvo la administración, soy burócrata y administrador de varios wikis a mi cargo, como lo ves en mi página de usuario.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 00:57 4 jun 2011 (UTC) Corrección El personaje que aparece con el nombre de Findor Carias en el Bleach character Unmasked su nombre aparece escrito como Findorr Calius Edicion de el Op. 14 de Bleach Necesito tu ayuda ya que realmente quise apurar un poco de informacion sobre el video pero no lo pude lograr porque no se realmente como se maneja esto todavia.Si me dieras una mano te agradeceria. Besos Rochi-san (discusión) 02:53 21 jun 2011 (UTC) Un tiempito de aquí a allá hermana Colombiana xD Veo qué...Gracias a tí y a nuevas personas, la Wiikia ha crecido. Qué ironía xd, ya me sentía a hora de volver a un lugar tan calido cómo éste. Usuario: Zangetsu-nii que horrible puede ser el destino hola señorita konan soy yo,hollow hihio zabimaru,bueno al menos lo era,es que en mi casa se habia ido el internet,bueno el punto es que termine perdiendo los derechos de autor de mi perfil de usuario,mis contribuciones,mi blog(que por cierto estaba empezando a crear)lo perdi todo,ayudeme o gran reina de los shinigami,atentamente el que una vez fue hollow hihio zabimaru,miguel ernesto(mi nombre real,y el nombre por el que me llamaran hasta que recupere todo lo que perdi). AYUDEMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE DX DX DX DX DX DX DX DX |} |} Portada Oye Konan, me gustaba mas la portada anterior, o sea pero para ser critico constructivo, o sea primero el color o sea es un color claro, cuando queda mejor un color oscuro por mucho, o sea toda la wiki es oscura. yo lo que quería hacer es un cambio de forma para que sea vea con el Articulo destacado a la izquierda, (como la mayoría de las wikis) un encabezado que como el anterior que teníamos, las noticias y demás artículos destacados debajo del primer destacado, y en la columna izquierda (mucha mas pequeña que la izquierda obviamente) que contenga la votacion, las otras wiki animes, los idiomas ETc) esas son mis sugerencias-- [[User talk:Marcos moreno|'ΜΔRÇΦ§ ΜØR€ΠŌ']] 23:42 30 jun 2011 (UTC)